The Blizzard
by EdogawaSophia
Summary: BK201 and Misaki are stuck in a building in the middle of a blizzard. Misaki is injured badly and he helps her. Slowly Hei starts to realize his feelings and Misaki starts to see a good side to BK201. But what are these odd dreams she has about Li. Somehow the Black Reaper starts to appear more and more human to her, then she saw something...


It was pure luck finding him on her way home. Everyone was let off early because of the blizzard. Slowly she climbed the emergency staircase heading towards the roof, knowing he'd be up there. Misaki Kirihara, a police officer, which worked at section 4. Section 4 is specialized in "supernatural" beings called contractors. The first reports of these supernatural beings started not long after it appeared. The name contractor probably comes from the payment they have to make for using their powers. You could tell one of them was using their power by looking at the sky, but you could also tell if they died. "Fake" stars appeared also not long after it was there. The stars were given names for each star belonged to a contractor. If he or she was active at the moment it would flicker, almost as if it was alive. If the contractor died the star would fall. The most famous contractor, known as BK-201 or the Black Reaper was in this building. Misaki saw him; even shortly she could tell it was him.

She loaded her gun, getting ready to shot if needed. The garage was connected to an apartment complex. She heard that someone had rented entire 3-floors. She wondered if it was connected somehow to him showing up here. Her stream of thoughts was broken realizing that there were no more stairs. The paint marked on the wall said 15. _'I guess this is the highest it goes.'_ Suddenly the door opened to the 15th floor making her jump to the side that was hidden by the opening door. Halfway open it stopped and she heard a man talking. From the sound of it he was talking to someone with his cell phone.

"I thought you said the top floor!" the man yelled. He seemed really angry. "What! Tsch... You said one floor below the top. Why didn't you just say the floor number?" The tone in the man's voice changed, he seemed to of calmed down a bit. "So you didn't know how many floors there were...fine. Sure I'll be headed down. Bye." There was the sound of a cell closing and a hand grabbed the door, nearly grabbing Misaki's face with it. The man closed the door and was completely focused on the task at hand since he didn't notice Misaki pointing her gun at him until he wanted to go down the stairs. His eyes widened and he reached to grab something. _'A gun?!' _She didn't give him the time to pull out whatever it was, she swiftly hit him on the head and he fell down unconscious.

Misaki checked to make sure he was cuffed right on to the bar in the bathroom. Pulling it and shaking it, it didn't budge; she looked at the man and saw he was still out cold. She grabbed the hat she put by the sink. _'No wonder why he wore a hat, the guys becoming bald yet he looks rather young.' _She tucked her hair underneath the hat and grabbed her coat. She thanked Kanami for allowing her to wear a coat of her choice. She had chosen a rather long coat but it was thick and colored grey, so it could pass as a man's coat. She exited the bathroom and made her way down towards the 14th floor. She made sure her gun was well hidden then opened the door.

"MEAAOOWW!"

Misaki flinched and looked down at a cat. It looked at her and then went through the door heading upwards where she had just come from. _'Poor thing must have been trapped in here. I'll leave the door open in case it wants to come back.' _ Misaki looked around; the garage was almost completely empty except for a few cars which probably didn't find a closer parking place to the bridge that crossed over towards the apartments. She searched for about 5 minutes but didn't find the contact, whom she suspected was BK-201. Finally she decided to sit down, exhausted from her search. _'Where is he?' _A bad feeling suddenly overcame her, making her jump to her feet. She looked in every direction but didn't see anyone. The sound of a stone bouncing on concrete caught her attention, she turned quickly in that direction, but no one was there. "Odd..." she mumbled to herself. _'Well, I guess the contact isn't coming.'_ Just as she was getting ready to move she froze, realizing that something cool pressed against her neck. It felt sharp, but she didn't even try to move her head to look down, otherwise if the thing against her neck was what she thought it was, she'd just cut herself from the movement. She could barely see a black-gloved hand in the corner of her eyes. '_When..?'_

"Why are you late?" said an eerie deep voice.

Misaki nearly yelled but calmed herself and said in a deeper tone trying for it to sound like a man, "I was here for a bit now, but I didn't find you." She hoped he didn't realize she was Misaki Kirihara since they had seen each other before, but that was when her team was with her. Now if she was in any trouble she didn't have backup.

"..."

Slowly the blade was taken away from her neck. She wanted to sigh out of relief but refrained herself from doing so. Then she turned around to look at her attacker which whom as she suspected was none other than the Black Reaper himself. There was an odd noise from behind one of the few cars and they both looked at it.

"Did you find our contact Mao?" BK-201 said.

Misaki's heart stopped and her eyes widened in fear. _'What!'_

"Yeah, he was knocked out cold in the bathroom, just like you thought after he didn't show up, but who that to him?"

"Thanks for the information. I'm pretty sure it was Ms. Kirihara in front of us." He turned to face her, his mask seemed even more frightful now.

Quickly she reached into her coat pocket trying to get her gun, when she finally yanked it out, the Black Reaper was gone. "...Huh?" She felt now a presence behind her, quickly she span around and jumped out of the way sliding a bit back from the momentum. Just in time to, there was a clank noise. And she saw the Reaper slowly standing straight back up. Her mind analyzed the situation, thinking of anyway she could get out of this, but then she noticed something. What she thought was the sound of the blade hitting the floor was really the sound of the blades handle hitting the floor. She stood up also wondering why the handle, why not just kill her.

"You're rather light on your feet Ms. Kirihara," he said.

Just the sound of his voice sent shivers of fear down her spine. '_I wouldn't be so helpless if my team was here. No, Misaki think positive. All you have to do is shoot him and... My gun?' _Staring at her gun she saw it had a big dent in the loading area. _'How?' _Frowning she threw it away. '_I'd be a bad idea to use it now; it might explode in my face.'_ She glared at BK-201; she wouldn't go out without a fight.

Hei wondered what had happened to her gun. He saw the dent, but knew he didn't do that. He wasn't even planning on hitting her at first but then she noticed him, so he had to do something. He stood there watching her, as she glared at him. He didn't move for he thought he heard something. "_**Mao?"**_He whispered into the speaker that was in his mask. There was no response._** "Mao, **_"he hissed furious. Still nothing. _'Something's wrong. There, the sound of steps.' _Hei heard them but they were far behind him still.

Misaki wonder what he was thinking. He hadn't moved a muscle for a few minutes, but then suddenly he charged at her. _'He's too fast!'_ She tried to dodge and nearly got cut by his blade even though she dodged. Before she could even react she was partially thrown to the side, and then heard a bang and a slight grunt. She opened her eyes and found herself between a building pillar and a car. A rather close call, But then she saw blood dripping from BK-201. He was holding a rather large needle in his hand; it seemed more so he just caught it in time. Where ever it came from it would of pierced his lungs if he hadn't of caught it. _'Did he throw me to the side to save me from that?' _She quickly pushed that thought out of her mind since it was impossible. He was a contractor after all and they had no feelings and only acted rationally. That was definitely not rational. She leaned against the concrete pillar and peered from behind it. Her eyes widened at the sight of the man she had cuffed onto a bar in the bathroom. _'How'd he get out?'_

"Now, now BK-201 that wasn't nice. I had a perfect aim on that pesky woman and you saw that too, why'd you risk your life to save hers? That's not rational," the man said in a rather annoying tone.

"..."

"What did you actually think you were human," he grinned. "You're not even close to human." He laughed.

Misaki frowned, she was sure he was the type of people she hated the most. The man suddenly turned and fired in Misaki's direction causing her to take cover behind the pillar._ 'There's no way it can hit me h...' _She felt pain shoot through her leg, filling her entire body. She was in such a shock; she didn't even make a noise. Slowly Misaki looked down and saw a large and thick needle sticking out of her leg. Her entire body felt strangely weak as she kneeled over making sure not to move her leg. She grabbed her leg in hopes of easing the pain, but to no prevail. Tears started to threaten to fall but she held them back as good as she could. _'This is bad, I can't move like this.' _

She could hear the man laughing as her vision blurred slowly. _'I h-have to m-move, no good, m-my body won't.' _

"That needle will paralyze you and unless if I'm dead within the next 30 min. you will die a long and painful de-...ath" the voice weakened at the end. Misaki knew what his fate ended up to be and thought it would also soon be hers. She could here footsteps closing in on her, but it sounded like they were coming from all over. Her head was spinning and she couldn't focus, then the steps stopped. She looked down and saw black shoes. _'Shi-t!' _She could feel herself being picked up and her head fell onto his chest. She blushed. '_W-ait, this is c-called bridal style... I-I think.' _Misaki cursed her body's reaction and she could of sworn she heard him chuckle. Her mind slowly started to slip away and felt it go blank as she closed her eyes, her mind barely holding onto consciousness.

* * *

"Since when did you go soft..." said a familiar female voice.

Hei spun around his eyes widening once he saw her.

"Hei?"


End file.
